Fangirl and the broken heart
by 21Neverland21
Summary: Cath y Levi ya no son pareja. Descubre cómo se desenvuelven sus vidas por separado e introdúcete en una historia mágica. Cath intentando escribir una novela. Levi aprendiendo a emocionar con música. Un perro abandonado. Wren lejos de todo. Un psicópata. Una chica obsesionada con el ketchup. Un chico con moto. Y una chica con alergia.
1. Chapter 1

Levanté la mirada para mirar a Levi y vi que él también estaba mirándome. Había lágrimas en mis ojos pero no estaba segura de si eran provocadas por lo que él acababa de decirme o porque eligiera justo este momento para acabar con todo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, sin saber si querría realmente conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Levi entrecerró los ojos y apartó su mirada de la mía.

—Creo que esto se está volviendo demasiado serio, no sé… —se encogió de hombros y suspiró —. Cath, necesitas conocer otras personas. Creo que ambos necesitamos conocer otras personas. Esto no está funcionando. Quizás, algún día, cuando seamos personas más maduras, podamos volver juntos si es realmente lo que deseamos. Sólo que no sé si es esto lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida, ¿entiendes? —asentí aunque sabía que él no estaba mirándome.

Mi móvil emitió un pitido. Lo saqué del bolsillo con mano temblorosa. Era un mensaje de Wren. _¿Preparada para tu nuevo curso escolar?_

Volví a levantar la mirada. Levi seguía sin mirarme.

—Tengo que irme —dije, dándome la vuelta y acabando definitivamente con mi relación con Levi. Caminé lentamente hacia la habitación donde probablemente ya me esperaría Reagan.

Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos pero no pude dejar de llorar. Aquello me hizo sentir débil pero, al fin y al cabo, Levi había sido mi primer y único gran amor, ¿cómo iba a no llorar cuando todo se había acabado?

Es extraño. A veces, crees que todo va bien. Que todo será para siempre. Pasas un verano estupendo. Con sonrisas, besos y abrazos. Y, sin embargo, esa persona que sonríe a tu lado está vistiendo una máscara. Una máscara que no le representa realmente. Alguien descontento con su relación. Alguien que no te quiere de verdad. Alguien que no te quiere como tú a él.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y contesté al mensaje de Wren.

 _Sí._


	2. Chapter 2

Mi padre me había llamado diez veces desde que había apagado el teléfono. Había regresado a mi habitación, donde ya me había despedido de Reagan. Temía el tipo de compañera que pudiera tocarme pero decidí dejar de preocuparme por ello porque tenía cosas bastante más importantes por las que ponerme nerviosa. Incluso hice una lista:

Levi me había dejado.

Acababa de encontrarme con mi nueva profesora de escritura, la señorita Upset que, según me había dicho, iba a obligarnos a escribir una novela.

Wren acababa de decirme que no volvería a la universidad, que se iba a ir y no me había dicho a dónde.

Art no paraba de llamarme.

Tenía hambre.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a mi padre aunque sabía que el motivo de su llamada era Wren.

—Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal estás? —me dirigí a la cafetería para poder tachar el último elemento de mi lista.

—Bien, ¿tú? —Art ignoró mi pregunta.

—¿Te dijo Wren adónde iba? —negué con la cabeza lo que me pareció bastante estúpido teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—No, no me lo dijo. Me enteré esta mañana de que se marchaba.

—¿Y aquel que era su novio? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jandro?

—Rompió con él hace un mes, papá.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

—Eso espero. La llamaré más tarde —con eso me refería a que la llamaría una y otra vez hasta que me cogiese el maldito teléfono y me dijese dónde estaba.

—¿Qué tal Levi?

—Ni idea —a veces, tenía la sensación de que a mi padre le caía mejor Levi que yo misma.

—¿Cómo que ni idea?

—Ha roto conmigo.

—¿Qué? Dios mío… Cath, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —aquella pregunta podía parecer baladí, sin importancia. Pero, en realidad, significaba mucho. Significaba que había alguien preocupado por tu bienestar. Que había alguien dispuesto a darte apoyo cuando más lo necesitabas.

—Sí, papá, estoy bien. Te llamaré en otro momento.

—Bien. Pero llámame de verdad.

—Lo haré.

Colgué y compré un buen plato de espaguetis con albóndigas. Cogí mi bandeja y me senté en la mesa de la esquina, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Una chica con el pelo azabache se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y me miró de reojo. Llevaba tres pendientes en la misma oreja y una camiseta de Los Ramones. Tenía el pelo azabache pero las puntas estaban teñidas de violeta.

En su bandeja había un plato de lentejas. Abrió su mochila y sacó un bote de kétchup. Vació la mitad sobre su plato de lentejas y lo removió con la cuchara. Todo este proceso me resultó asqueroso e incluso me dieron arcadas. El quinto problema de mi lista se esfumó de inmediato con la contemplación de esta escena. Lo peor fue cuando se metió aquella pasta asquerosa en la boca y puso cara de que estaba delicioso.

Aparté mi plato de espaguetis con albóndigas de mí de forma disimulada y volví a coger mi móvil. Llamé a Wren pero nadie respondió.

—¿No vas a comerte eso? —preguntó la chica, desde la otra punta de la mesa, señalando con su cuchara mi plato de espaguetis con albóndigas. Su plato de lentejas ya estaba vacío. Negué con la cabeza y ella se sentó frente a mí —. ¿Puedo? —asentí. Cogió mi plato de espaguetis y vació la otra mitad del bote de kétchup sobre ellos. Se lo comió todo en un tiempo récord —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Cath —dije, con una voz tan baja que no estuve segura de si me había oído hasta que extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Yo me llamo Jase, encantada de conocerte —extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya —. Soy nueva aquí —me encogí de hombros porque me daba igual lo que fuera, sólo quería saber si Wren estaba bien —. Antes estudiaba en una universidad de Londres pero me trasladé aquí porque mis padres se divorciaron. Mi madre nació aquí. Esta es su verdadera casa —no tenía ni idea de por qué aquella desconocida estaba contándome su vida. Sonreí y asentí porque no sabía qué se hacía en aquellos casos —. No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? —quise decirle que no era necesario, que ya hablaba ella por las dos pero me limité a negar con la cabeza. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que irme —Jase asintió y se despidió con la mano.

—Ya nos veremos —salí de la cafetería preguntándome por qué algunas personas se creían que yo era alguien sociable. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, fui recibida con un estornudo en toda la cara.

—Hola, me llamo Mel, soy tu nueva compañera —resulta que iba a haber algo peor que compartir habitación con Reagan.


	3. Chapter 3

—Vete —repetí, por enésima vez. Me paré en seco y él tuvo que dejar de perseguirme —. He dicho que te vayas. No tengo comida —aquel perro callejero parecía haberse empeñado en molestarme. Llevaba siguiéndome desde que había salido de la biblioteca. Era un perro grande, con el pelo blanco y enmarañado, unos enormes ojos azules y dientes demasiado afilados. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la Residencia Estudiantil, le miré de reojo. Seguía allí, justo detrás de mí.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —la voz de Mel hizo que me sobresaltase.

—No lo sé, no me deja en paz —Mel estornudó de nuevo en mi cara cosa a la que parecía estar acostumbrándose. Se agachó a la altura del perro y le acarició la cabeza.

—Pobrecito, ¿te han abandonado? Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿a que sí, bonito? —miré a Mel con la nariz arrugada. Si hacía aquello no se iría nunca —. Mira, Cath, está temblando, tiene frío. Deberíamos meterlo en nuestra habitación —aquella chica estaba definitivamente loca.

—Primero, ¿por qué iban a dejar que metiéramos un animal en nuestra habitación? Segundo, ¿por qué iba a querer a ese bicho en mi habitación?

—No seas insensible, ayúdame a llevarlo hasta allí sin que nadie se dé cuenta —la miré como si estuviese mirando a una demente y, sin embargo, la ayudé de todas formas.

* * *

—¡Hola, Levi! —Jase me saludó con entusiasmo. Sabía que se llamaba Jase porque me lo había dicho las diez veces que, casualmente, me había encontrado con ella.

—Hola —dije, forzando una sonrisa. Traté de ignorar su presencia y seguir escribiendo aquella canción que necesitaba para el viernes pero ella volvió a interrumpir mi solemne concentración.

—Me encantan tus canciones. En serio, cantas de miedo —y tú hablas demasiado —. ¿Estás escribiendo una ahora mismo?

—Lo intento —ella asintió.

—Te dejaré entonces, nos vemos —yo también asentí, contento porque me dejase en paz. Dejé mi guitarra a un lado y suspiré. Me pregunté, por enésima vez, qué estaría haciendo Cath en aquel momento. Cogí mi portátil y contemplé el final que Cath había ideado para Simon Snow. Lo hacía todos los días. Quería leerlo pero era incapaz. Ella había acabado con Simon Snow para siempre. Sentía que, si yo leía aquel último capítulo, Cath también se acabaría para siempre en mi vida.

—¿Te lo leo? —Reagan me miró con una media sonrisa. Cerré mi portátil y negué con la cabeza. Me pasé una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué rompí con ella? —Reagan me miró directamente a los ojos y habló como si fuese la persona más sabia del mundo.

—Porque eres idiota.

* * *

Miré al perro con desagrado. Mel se había ido a buscarle comida y me había dejado a mí sola con él. Ella se había empeñado en que le llamáramos Baz, ya informada de mi afición a Simon Snow. Baz se subió en mi cama y empezó a ladrar.

—¡No, quieto, Baz! Baja de ahí y cállate —como si me entendiera, bajó de mi cama y cerró la boca —. Ahora estate quieto ahí —el perro se quedó estático. Mel entró por la puerta como un vendaval y depositó la comida frente a Baz. Este la devoró con tal ímpetu que, sin querer, me hizo recordar a Jase.

—¿Lo ves? Tenía hambre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

—Adoptarlo como mascota —alcé una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Estás loca? No se pueden tener perros enormes aquí.

—Nadie se dará cuenta —puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Salí de la habitación tratando de alejarme de aquella escena tan surrealista. En la entrada de la Residencia, me tropecé con alguien. Era un chico que daba bastante miedo. Tenía unos enormes ojos de color azabache apuntándome como si fueran los ojos de un búho buscando una presa.

—Lo siento —susurré. Él no se apartó de mi camino.

—¿Eres Magicath? —di un paso atrás y sopesé su pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Rastreé tu IP, tú eres Magicath.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que sigas escribiendo. No puedes acabar con Simon Snow. Era lo mejor que tenía mi vida.

—La autora ya publicó el último libro de la saga. No puedo seguir escribiendo. Simon Snow se acabó.

—No, no se acabó. No puedes dejar que se muera. Él no puede morir.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Erik.

—Erik, Simon ha muerto. Baz le ha matado y tendrá que vivir con ello para siempre. Lo siento. Se acabó.

—Tú quieres a esos personajes, ¿por qué le mataste? —no podía decirle que era porque había perdido mi fe en los finales felices. Así que improvisé algo.

—Porque sí —bien, Cath, una respuesta muy convincente. Esquivé a Erik y caminé de nuevo hacia la biblioteca. Mataba a Simon si me daba la gana. Incluso podía matar a Baz.

"—No, no me mates —diría Baz, con la mirada perdida.

—Yo te escribo, yo te mato si me da la gana —diría yo, hablando con mi propio personaje.

—Ya mataste a Simon, ya no me queda nada, quizás sea mejor que acabes con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas."

Definitivamente, o estaba perdiendo la cabeza o estaba deprimida.

—¡Eh, chica triste! —me giré para ver quién era el emisor de semejante apelativo. Yo no estaba triste. ¿O quizás se lo dijese a otra persona? No, aquel chico con gafas de sol (¿gafas de sol en enero?), una chupa de cuero y un casco de moto en la mano derecha, me hablaba a mí —. ¡Se te ha caído algo! —en su mano izquierda sostenía mi monedero. Me acerqué a él y se lo arrebaté apresuradamente.

—Gracias —mascullé.

—En realidad, te lo había robado pero vi que estabas deprimida y me diste pena —¿qué?

—No estoy deprimida.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —señaló con la cabeza su moto y yo me reí por dentro. ¿Subirme en una moto? Ya. Yo era la chica que se encerraba en su habitación a escribir. La chica que se pasaba sus ratos libres leyendo. La chica antisociable. La que nunca jamás de los jamases se montaría en una moto. Y, aun así, me encogí de hombros.

—Vale —me miró con unos ojos verdes chispeantes y esbozó una sonrisa eléctrica. Yo no era Wren. ¿Por qué acababa de aceptar semejante oferta? Acababa de robarme el monedero. Y parecía peligroso. Se subió en la moto y me miró.

—¿Vienes? —me subí detrás de él ignorando el poco sentido común que me quedaba. Me agarré a la parte de atrás de la moto. Él sonrió y arrancó bruscamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Miré de reojo al chico de la moto. Se había parado en un lugar desconocido para mí. Era solitario. Apartado de la civilización. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que no debería haberme subido en la moto de un desconocido que bien podría ser un asesino en serie. A su favor, tenía que admitir que el sitio era bonito.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, con la esperanza de que me dijese nuestra localización exacta para poder comunicársela a la policía. Ya me imaginaba la escena. Mi cuerpo, tirado debajo de alguno de aquellos imponentes árboles, mientras un agente interrogaba a mi hermana Wren.

"—¿Tenía enemigos? ¿Alguien que quisiera vengarse? Quizás una venganza por haber matado a Simon… —Wren negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—No, agente, los fans de Simon Snow no llegarían a ese extremo… Y ella no es como yo. Quiero decir, no se subiría en la moto de un desconocido.

—¿Algún exnovio vengativo?

—¿Levi? No lo creo… —Wren llevándose una mano al mentón y suspirando —. O quizás sí. Siempre dije que tenía un poco cara de psicópata. A saber de qué es capaz ese perturbado. Investiguen a Abel también. Estoy seguro de que ese crío me robó mi pintalabios en quinto curso."

—Es bonito, ¿no crees? —la voz del chico de la moto me sacó de mis ensoñaciones mentales. Claro que es bonito, chico de la moto, pero sigues evadiendo responder a mi pregunta. ¡Dime dónde estamos!

—Sí pero, ¿dónde estamos? —repetí. El chico de la moto esbozó una eléctrica sonrisa. Se bajó de la moto y me dirigió una mirada desafiante. Empecé a temer por mi vida.

—¿Sabes? Tienes que estar sufriendo mucho para haber accedido a subirte a mi moto. Parecías una chica con mucho más sentido común.

—No estaría sufriendo tanto si dejaras de hablar como un perturbado —el chico de la moto emitió una sonora carcajada.

—No temas, no voy a matarte —aseguró con voz seria—. Aún —añadió para estropear la tranquilidad que su primera afirmación me había infundido.

—Estás loco.

—Lo estoy.

—Bueno, el primer paso es admitir el problema.

—Exacto —se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y se sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó uno y se lo metió en la boca.

—¿Es una metáfora? —él se rio.

—Esto no es una novela de John Green —y tiró el cigarrillo. Yo le miré de forma interrogante —. Mi padre se murió de cáncer de pulmón. Me gusta lo que siente uno cuando es capaz de acabar con el veneno.

—Ah, ¿y no es una metáfora?

—No, no es una metáfora. Sólo es una forma de disfrutar con el tabaco. Una forma poco convencional de disfrutar con el tabaco —suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Su iris verde daba escalofríos —. Y ahora dime, chica triste, ¿qué es lo que te ha llevado a aceptar venir hasta aquí conmigo?

—¿Un trastorno mental pasajero? —el chico de la moto esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No lo creo.

—¿Mi exnovio? ¿Mi hermana? ¿Mi fanfiction? —¿por qué le estaba diciendo aquello a un completo desconocido? Quizás fuesen sus ojos. Era como si me invitasen a hablar. Como si no fuesen a juzgar nada de lo que yo dijese.

—¿Escribes fanfiction?

—Sí. Sobre Simon Snow. Ya no. Ahora Simon está muerto.

—¿Tú eres Magicath? —le miré, sorprendida. Asentí —. Mi hermana te odia. Yo también debería odiarte porque, por tu culpa, se ha pasado más de dos semanas quejándose —suspiró, como si estuviese recordando las quejas de su hermana —. ¿Qué pasa con la tuya?

—Se fue.

—¿Y tu exnovio?

—Le quería.

—Bueno, nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos entonces.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, incrédula.

—Todos tus problemas son fáciles de arreglar. Primero, la fanfiction es tuya. Puedes cambiarla siempre que quieras. Tú escribes tu propia historia. Si no estás contenta con ella, sólo cámbiala —se acercó un paso a mí —. Segundo, tu hermana siempre será tu hermana. Créeme, tarde o temprano volverá. Porque los hermanos están para quererlos aunque a veces sean de lo más odiosos —otro paso —. Y, ¿no has oído eso de que un clavo saca a otro clavo? —me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí hacia él.

Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera supe qué pensar cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Así que decidí, por una vez en mi vida, no pensar en nada.

* * *

—¿Qué tal va tu canción?

—He llamado a Cath —Reagan me miró con desaprobación. Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Y?

—No me ha cogido el teléfono. Creo que lo tiene apagado.

—Estará ocupada.

—Ella nunca apaga el teléfono.

—Pues quizás ahora sí lo haga —Reagan me puso una mano sobre el hombro —. Levi, deberías salir de aquí. Haz algo, no sé. Pareces un maldito deprimido. Recuerda que fuiste tú el que quiso acabar con esa relación.

—Lo sé, Reagan. Lo sé.

—He estado hablando con Jase. ¿Por qué no vais a comer juntos? Ella estará encantada de ayudarte.

—¿Por qué no vienes tú?

—Porque tengo una cita.

—¿Con quién?

—Con el oculista —esbocé una leve sonrisa y dejé que Reagan se fuera. Comer con Jase era lo que menos me apetecía en aquel momento. Era imposible comer con aquella chica. Me daban arcadas de sólo imaginármela vaciando su bote de kétchup sobre cualquier alimento. Sin embargo, realmente necesitaba distraerme.

Miré mi teléfono. No había ninguna llamada perdida. Me lo guardé en el bolsillo y fui en busca de Jase.

* * *

Miré al chico sentado contra la puerta de mi habitación y me pregunté qué se hacía en aquellos casos.

—Hola, me llamo Mel, ¿necesitas algo? —pregunté, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

—Necesito hablar con Magicath —dijo él, sonando como un psicópata. Yo me reproché a mí misma por no haberle hecho caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que debería llevarme una navaja a la universidad. "Eres demasiado débil, Mel, necesitas una navaja", me había dicho, sosteniendo con sus manos de camionero la navaja que me había comprado especialmente para aquella ocasión.

—¿Te refieres a Cath? —los ojos del chico brillaron como dos luciérnagas en la oscuridad. Se levantó abruptamente y me agarró del brazo.

—¿De qué conoces a Cath? —¿qué haría mi madre en aquel momento? Pegarle un buen puñetazo, quizás. Pero mis puñetazos nunca servían de nada. No tenía tanta fuerza como ella.

—Es mi compañera de… de piso —balbuceé. Casi pude escuchar a mi madre diciéndome que me tranquilizase, que las fieras huelen el miedo. El chico me soltó y me dio la espalda. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y volvió a mirarme, con ojos fieros.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé —murmuré. No sabía que Cath mantenía amistades con psicópatas. Tendríamos que hablar de eso más tarde. Quizás debería poner un cartel en la puerta de la habitación: "no permitimos psicópatas en un radio de trescientos metros".

—Necesito hablar con ella. No puede matarle —oh, dios mío. ¿Cath era una asesina? ¿Él era su socio? ¿Formaba parte de una red de asesinos? ¿Pero qué clase de compañera me había tocado?

—No sé dónde está —repetí —. Pero quiero entrar en mi habitación, si no te importa —el chico asintió y se apartó de la puerta.

—La esperaré aquí —y se apostó contra una de las paredes. Yo abrí la puerta con una mano temblorosa y la cerré de inmediato. Me acerqué al perro y le acaricié la cabeza.

—No entiendo nada, Baz —susurré —. Pero si ese chico de ahí fuera entra alguna vez en nuestra habitación, atácale. Muérdele una pierna, quizás.

No estuve segura de si me había entendido pero mi miedo a un posible violador o asesino quiso creer que sí.

* * *

Cuando el chico de la moto apartó sus labios de los míos, le miré directamente a los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque, si estás triste, me veré obligado a devolverte siempre la cartera —dijo, sosteniendo en alto mi monedero. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero volví a cerrarla. Le arrebaté mi monedero con furia.

—Idiota —murmuré.

Me subí a su moto y le miré con ojos desafiantes.

—Llévame de vuelta.

—La amabilidad no es lo tuyo, ¿eh? —se subió a la moto y arrancó bruscamente.

Menudo idiota.

Un idiota que besaba de miedo.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Quién es ese chico que hay junto a la puerta? —Mel me miró con ojos asustados. Yo suspiré y me tiré sobre mi cama.

—No es nadie —dije, de mal humor. Cogí mi portátil y lo encendí. Abrí una página de Word y me quedé mirando aquella barra parpadeante que profanaba el fondo blanco de la pantalla.

—Te conocía —insistió Mel.

—Es un tipo que quiere que resucite a Simon —dije, suspirando —. Le prometí que lo haría —Mel me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás segura?

—No. Pero quería deshacerme de él. Empezaba a darme miedo.

Seguí mirando aquella pantalla blanca hasta más de las dos de la madrugada. A veces, escribía algo. "Baz miró al infinito, sintiendo la presencia de Simon…", no, "Baz cogió su varita y miró la tumba de Simon…", no, no. No podía hacer aquello. No podía hacerlo. Simon estaba muerto.

Cerré mi portátil de golpe. Cogí mi teléfono para ver si Wren había oído mis ciento doce mensajes. Tenía una llamada perdida. El corazón me latió con demasiada fuerza cuando comprobé quién era.

Levi.

* * *

¿Qué era ese molesto sonido?

Inconscientemente, cogí mi teléfono y me lo llevé a la oreja. Todavía medio dormido, contesté de mal humor.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Levi —la voz de Cath hizo que me sobresaltase. Me levanté de inmediato. Tan de inmediato que casi me mareo.

—Cath, hola —mi voz sonó demasiado emocionada. Tuve que recordarme que Cath era mi ex novia no mi novia.

—¿Me has llamado? —su dulce voz hizo que algo se retorciese en mi interior. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y suspiré.

—Sí, te he llamado —se hizo un silencio demasiado largo —. Quería saber si podíamos… comer juntos mañana.

Otro silencio. Este incluso más largo.

Eterno.

De hecho, estuve a punto de preguntarle si seguía allí.

—Claro —dijo, finalmente —. Hasta mañana —me sentí eufórico pero controlé mi tono de voz para que sonase normal.

—Hasta mañana —respondí. No sé quién de los dos colgó. Sólo sé que pocas veces me había sentido tan contento desde que había roto con Cath.

* * *

—¿Por qué has aceptado? —Mel me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Eran las tres de la mañana y acababa de despertarla. No parecía de muy buen humor pero tampoco parecía enfadada.

—No lo sé —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Ella esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa. Apagó la luz y sentí cómo se daba la vuelta sobre su cama.

—Yo sí —susurró —. Le echas de menos.

Le quieres, completó una voz en mi cabeza.

* * *

—Hola —miré a Levi con cierta timidez. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, ¿por qué seguía reaccionando ante él como una colegiala enamorada?

—Hola, Cath —Levi me miró con una sonrisa, como si se alegrase de verme y tuve que recordarme que había sido él el que había roto conmigo. ¿Por qué seguía aceptando comer con él? No debería haber aceptado —. Estás muy guapa —estaba como siempre.

—Gracias —dije, sentándome frente a él. Al momento, supe que aquello iba a convertirse en algo incómodo. Los ex novios no podían ser amigos. Era científicamente imposible.

Comimos en silencio y, después, salimos a dar un paseo. Al principio, el silencio siguió reinando entre ambos pero él decidió acabar con aquella incomodidad.

—Cath, ¿me harías un favor?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Léeme el final que creaste para Simon Snow —le miré de reojo. Estaba hablando en serio. Asentí casi inconscientemente. Caminamos de nuevo en silencio hasta mi habitación. Él se sentó sobre la silla de mi escritorio y yo sobre la cama. Si todavía fuéramos novios, él se sentaría conmigo y me abrazaría. Incluso si intentara abrazarme ahora, aún sin ser novios, le dejaría aunque sólo fuera por saber cuánto había echado de menos sus brazos. Me aclaré la garganta y empecé a leer.

Y no me sentí capaz de matar a Simon Snow en voz alta. Seguí hablando como si estuviera leyendo pero empecé a inventarme un final diferente. Un final feliz. Un final feliz como el que había deseado para Levi y para mí.

Cuando acabé, Levi me miró y sonrió.

—Es genial, Cath —se levantó y salió de la habitación. Quizás él había notado que aquel final debería haber sido el nuestro y, como yo, no había podido soportar que siguiéramos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos pensando en cómo de diferente podría haber sido nuestro final.

Me froté los ojos tratando de no llorar. Para distraerme, abrí una página de Word y empecé a escribir todo lo que había salido de mi boca minutos atrás.

* * *

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —Reagan me miró con el ceño fruncido. Yo negué con la cabeza y me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Tenías razón, Reagan. Soy un completo idiota.

* * *

—Hola, chica triste —me paré en mi huida hacia la biblioteca y me giré para mirar al chico de la moto. Quería esconderme en algún lugar. No quería que Mel me viese. Y mucho menos Erik. Lo había publicado. Había publicado un final alternativo. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Los finales felices no existían. Simon y Baz no se merecían un final feliz. No se lo merecían.

Volví a girarme y eché a andar de nuevo. El chico de la moto me dio alcance. Me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a detenerme.

—¿Sabes? —empecé a decir —. Os odio. Os odio a todos. Odio cómo fingís ser geniales. Divertidos. Encantadores. Cómo nos hacéis cumplidos y lo único que queréis es… —suspiré. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a abrirlos —. Devuélveme mi cartera y olvidémonos de que nos conocemos de algo, ¿quieres? —el chico de la moto ignoró toda mi parrafada y fingió estar enfadado.

—¿Por qué supones que te he robado la cartera?

—No lo sé. ¿Porque es lo que haces cada vez que me ves? —se sacó mi cartera del bolsillo y me la dio.

—Pero siempre te la devuelvo.

—No es mi culpa si eres un cleptómano. Déjame en paz —me solté de su amarre y eché a andar de nuevo.

—Espera, chica triste —volvió a darme alcance pero esta vez caminó a mi lado.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —exclamé.

—A las personas, como a las cosas, hay que llamarles por su nombre.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto. Lo soy —afirmó. Me miró no con enfado ni hastío sino con curiosidad —. ¿Vas a decirme qué te he pasado?

—He escrito un final feliz —dije, sin querer. ¿Por qué respondía a cada pregunta que me hacía? Era como si realmente yo le importase. Como si quisiera escucharme de verdad.

—¡Qué trágico! —exclamó con sarcasmo —. ¿Has abandonado tus raíces Shakespearianas?

—Olvídalo. No sé por qué te he contado nada.

—Vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo un final feliz?

—Que es poco realista.

—Los finales felices existen, chica triste. ¿Es por tu ex novio? —no respondí —. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer con todas las personas que evitan o impiden de alguna manera que seas feliz? —me paré para mirarle.

—¿Qué?

—Gritar: "¡esto es Esparta!" y lanzarlos a un hoyo enorme. Te sentirías mucho mejor —me miró con un brillo en los ojos y yo no quise hacerlo. Pero lo hice. Me reí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la autora:**

 **Hace como un millón de años que no actualizo esta historia (hipérbole). Estuve últimamente bastante centrada en la plataforma de Wattpad y, de repente, me acordé de la fanfiction sobre Fangirl que estaba escribiendo en esta plataforma. Fue entonces cuando vi todas las reviews y sentí que, definitivamente, tenía que seguir escribiéndola, porque quería saber qué pasaría con los pobres de Levi y Cath.**

 **Quiero daros las gracias a todos esos que leéis esta historia y también a los que escribís Reviews. ¡Sois maravillosos! U rock :)**

 **Muchas gracias y, sin más dilación, el...**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

—Cath, ¿estás bien? —Mel me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo asentí —. ¿Estás segura? —otro asentimiento —. Está bien, no tardaré.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, tuve ganas de echarme a llorar. Ya no tenía claro nada en lo que se refería a mi vida. Ya no sabía qué era lo mejor. Ya no sabía a quién querer ni a quién odiar.

 _2 días antes..._

—Llámame cuando te sientas mal —el chico de la moto había acabado acompañándome a la biblioteca y en ese momento estábamos despidiéndonos porque ya había empezado a anochecer y Mel seguramente estuviese preocupada por mí.

—No tengo tu número —dije, mencionando lo obvio. Él esbozó una fugaz sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo.

—No estés tan segura de eso —comentó, acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla y susurrar en mi oído —. Ya nos veremos, chica triste.

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y contemplé con sorpresa que había un nuevo número entre mis contactos. "El sexy chico de la moto". La modestia no era lo suyo.

Mis ojos volaron entonces hasta el nombre de Levi y sentí un pinchazo en el corazón.

Tuve la tentación de llamarle, pero, finalmente, bloqueé el teléfono y me lo volví a guardar.

* * *

Miré fijamente el nombre de Cath en la pantalla de mi móvil. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve mirándolo, pero la pantalla se bloqueó automáticamente dos veces.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, pulsé la tecla de llamada.

Cobardemente, volví a colgar antes de que diese el primer toque.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había sido un imbécil por romper con ella, que la quería más que nada y que me perdonase porque definitivamente no soportaba imaginarme mi vida sin ella?

No me veía capaz.

Así pues, deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla y acabé llamando a otra persona.

* * *

—¿Otra vez aquí? —aquel tal Erik volvía a estar apostado frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Me crucé de brazos tratando de resultar un poco intimidante, cosa que siendo yo quien era resultaba bastante difícil, por no decir imposible.

—Necesito hablar con Magicath.

—¿Por qué? Ya hizo un final alternativo, ¿qué más quieres?

—No me lo creo.

—¿Perdona?

—El final alternativo, no me lo creo. Es demasiado surrealista.

—Bueno, es en general una historia surrealista.

—¿Que qué? —exclamó Erik, ofendido.

—Es algo que nunca va a pasar en la realidad.

—No puedo hablar con ateos de la magia. Ya no existes para mí —Erik se dio la vuelta y se marchó dramáticamente. Yo me quedé allí frunciendo el ceño y pensando que aquel chico estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

* * *

Jase se acercó a mí con una sonrisa permanente en la cara. Parecía alguien extremadamente feliz. Nunca en todas las veces en que había estado con ella le había visto esbozar una expresión de tristeza.

—¡Hola, Levi! —saludó, alegremente.

—Hola —respondí yo, no con tanta efusividad.

—Me alegro de que me hayas llamado. Tenía ganas de verte. Me lo paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo —yo sonreí y contemplé cómo se abrazaba a sí misma. Habíamos quedado en el parque del campus y la fina brisa de la noche empezaba a no resultar demasiado agradable.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No, no te preocupes —mintió. Me saqué la camisa y se la coloqué sobre los hombros. Ella esbozó una sonrisa amable —. Gracias.

Para cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca, ya era muy tarde. Ella se estiró sobre sus pies y acercó sus labios a los míos. No me dio tiempo a apartarme y, cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando, ella ya estaba besándome.

* * *

Me apresuré a dirigirme a la Residencia porque el frío de la noche empezaba a calarme los huesos. Fue entonces cuando vi, junto al parque del campus, una cabellera rubia que se me hizo familiar.

Un chico y una chica besándose.

Podría no parecer un problema de mayor importancia. Podías ver parejas besándose en el campus muy a menudo. Demasiado a menudo para mi gusto. Era como si estuvieran restregándonos a los solteros su felicidad.

Sin embargo, aquel era un problema de importancia mayor, porque no eran un chico y una chica cualquiera.

Eran Levi y Jase.

¿Por qué me había llamado si él ya había pasado página? ¿Por qué seguía profundizando en el agujero que había abierto en mi corazón? ¿Por qué?

Mientras me hacía estas preguntas, gruesas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué, Levi?

Un sollozo hiposo.

Yo confiaba en ti y lo estropeaste todo.

Yo te _quería_.

Me apresuré a alejarme de allí y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, me dejé caer contra una pared.

Salvajemente, me aparté las lágrimas de las mejillas, me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y pulsé la tecla de llamada.

Mi móvil obedeció diligentemente.

 _Llamando a El sexy chico de la moto..._


End file.
